


Pacific Sunrise

by allmanporkloin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Relationship Problems, potential heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmanporkloin/pseuds/allmanporkloin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles outlining the lives of Kagami and Aomine.</p>
<p>Kagami's boss transfers him to the American sector and Aomine is halfway through his police training. They want to make their relationship work, they really do, but five thousand miles severs even the most bonded of souls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Boarding

**Author's Note:**

> I really have no idea where this will go but I'm posting it to keep myself motivated. I'll probably post a few more chapters today during homework breaks.
> 
> Enjoy.

His arms closed around me and I felt the heat of my heart rise. "Taiga," he murmured, and it gave me a thrill when he spoke my first name, "call me anytime. The time difference doesn't matter."

"Of course."

He nuzzled close to my ear. " _Daisuke_."

My heart nearly leapt up my throat. "I love you too, Daiki."

We parted and I boarded the plane. A nonstop flight to California. A nonstop flight to my transfer job. A nonstop flight to a place without Aomine.

I choked back a sob. I didn’t know when I was coming back.

_Don't forget me._


	2. Weirdo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aomine's POV. It'll switch between the two from now on.
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and enjoy!

I watched his flight take off. Then I left.

 

I saw the sun rise through the window of the train. Purple and pink and orange and red.

My eyes fluttered closed. "The train's going too damn slow."

The woman next to me chuckled. "Wouldn't you think so," she said. "The youth of today. You want more of things, you want them faster. 'I'll have it now.' and you don't even say please." She laughed again.

The fuck? I cracked an eyelid to look at her. Thick white hair braided to her plump waist, lined face shining with the sun.

"Tch. Not all us 'young ins,'" I muttered. Not Kagami.


End file.
